Being There
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: What if Sam and Lily had been at that college party?
1. The Party

Popular- Being There   
Rating: R [for attempted rape and alcohol use]   
Spoilers: "It's Greek To Me"   
Summary: What if Sam and Lily never got caught and they had gone to the frat party with Brooke and Carmen?   
*Note* Carmen was never attacked, the ending of the episode is totally changed.   
Disclaimer: Popular, the characters and the episode "It's Greek To Me" belong to the WB but the dialogue belongs to me.

Send comments, suggestions or criticism to **[Soulfire Stories@aol.com][1]**   


Sam looked up from her plastic cup of punch, she looked around her surroundings and sighed. Why in the world had she let Brooke talk her into this?

*Because your recent sticky situation with Harrison and the fact that you can't kiss your boyfriend, George without feeling guilty?*

Sam looked back down at her cup, she went to take a drink of her punch but stopped when she smelled the aroma of alcohol; Sam turned to Lily who was standing right next to her.   
"Don't drink the punch, it's spiked"   
Lily sighed and put her cup of spiked punch on a table and turned to Sam who did the same thing. Lily looked over Sam's head trying to see where Carmen and Brooke had gone but she couldn't find no sight of them.   
"Tell me again why--- no how we got talked into going to this fraternity party? I thought we were smarter then this"   
Sam tousled her hair and stifled out a tired and annoyed sigh.   
"Because our boyfriends are immature nightmares that find throwing cookie dough at bystanders in the school cafeteria exciting"   
Lily nodded suddenly and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder and whimpered.   
"Now I remember"   
Sam sighed once more. Fraternity parties weren't really her thing, the only reason she had actually agreed to this nobrainer idea to go to this stupid party was because she needed something to do to get her mind off of Harrison. Harrison John--- who at one time was her best friend in the entire world, a person she could tell anything to, the person who would made up an excuse for her to get her out of coming to this lame college party but what he was now, Sam had no idea. Harrison loved her and in the more 'then just friends' way, he loved her in the 'I think about you all the time, can I kiss you?' way and that just messed everything up. Sam didn't know what to think about Harrison, she would be lying if she said that his declaration of love hadn't melted her heart... when he had looked her in the eyes and told her he loved her, she saw all the love that he held for her and it had scared her like hell. This was Harrison! The same Harrison that held her, rocking her fragile body in his arms as she cried her eyes out the night after her father's funeral.. The same Harrison who she confided her secret crushes to... The same Harrison she felt the most comfortable around.   
"Sam!"   
Sam pushed herself out of her thoughts and opened her eyes, which unknown to her she had closed, she blinked back unshed tears and saw Brooke standing right in front of her with an excited half lopsided grin of her face.   
"Brooke can we leave?"   
Brooke smiled and grabbed Sam's hand.   
"Not yet. There is this guy I want you to meet, his name is Alex---"   
Brooke turned to Lily who had a uncomfortable frown on her face. Lily hated this sort of thing, this was everything she hated and somehow she had gotten talked into coming to this party; College parties were just about drinking until you were drunk off your ass and waking up the next morning in some strange guy's bed... that was something Lily Eposito could do without.   
"Lily we'll be right back"   
Lily pushed herself up and and rolled her eyes and mouthed 'be careful' to Sam as Brooke dragged Sam away from her and into the crowd of the party; Lily turned to Carmen who was busily chatting to some obviously older guy.   
"Shoot me now"

"I'm not really in the mood for this Brooke, I rather be home and listening to Sheryl Crow and painting my toenails"   
Sam shouted over the loud music, the bass of the music vibrated underneath Sam's feet and it also pounded into her ears giving her the worst earache... *god could this day get any worse?* Brooke whirled around to face Sam, she noted the sad expression on her face.   
"Sam! Come on don't be all sad, this is why we're here... to have fun, which is something you haven't been having since Harrison--"   
Sam glared at Brooke.   
"Don't bring him up. I told you I don't want to talk about Harrison"   
Brooke shrugged.   
"Well it's the truth. Ever since he declared his undying love for you, you have been down in the dumps and me being your step-sister-to-be it's my duty to cheer you up"   
Sam rolled her eyes.   
"Fine, let's just get this over with"   
Brooke smiled big and dragged her a few more feet before stopping. Sam looked over Brooke's shoulder to see a handsome guy; he was 6'1, he had short brown hair, intense brown eyes and all the right curves. Sam smiled.   
"Sam this is Alex, Alex this is Sam"   
Sam stumbled but managed to catch her balance when Brooke pushed her towards Alex; Sam glared at Brooke over her shoulder and then she turned to Alex and shook his hand.   
"Hi Alex."   
Alex smiled at her; *A cute one*   
"Hi Sam. How are you enjoying the night?"   
Sam opened her mouth to say something but scowled when she felt someone push her; Sam looked up at Alex and shook her head.   
"Could be better. Sorry this isn't my thing, the only reason I'm here is because my friends made me come."   
Alex laughed and flashed Sam a smile.   
"I know how you feel, this is so not my scene, I'm more of a book person if you ask me"   
Sam smirked but winced when she heard the music get louder.   
"Want to go up to my room, to talk"   
Sam hesitated.   
"I--- well--- I don't know"   
Alex put his hands up.   
"Just to talk. Believe me the last thing I want is *that* thing you're thinking about. Just some good, well rounded conversation"   
Sam smiled.   
"Then lead the way"

**[Meanwhile Outside]**

"This has to be the most idiotic plan ever! I told you we wouldn't be able to get in, and oh yeah that little secret handshake Josh---"   
Harrison turned to Josh who had a embarrassed look on his face.   
"Was pure genius! I mean hey who wouldn't believe that? Those guys have to be idiots not to believe that"   
Harrison folded his arms against his chest; He was already regretting this... the only reason he had come here and sat next to George the whole car ride here was because there was a chance he could see Sam, and the fact that horny college guys who had no good intentions except to use them would be surrounding Sam all night made him uneasy.   
"Well I for one, didn't see you coming up with anything Harrison"   
Harrison turned and glared at George; god this guy had some nerve, after all that had happened between him and Sam, George talked to him like they were best friends or something... which they were not.   
"Well if I knew I was coming to a college party with 2 half naked half baked jocks I would of thought of something actually good. I thought Josh would come up with something good but I guess George you have rubbed off on him" George's relaxed expression turned to an angry glare as he stared back at Harrison.   
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
Harrison smirked.   
"Put 2 and 2 together Georgie boy"   
Josh pushed himself in the middle of Harrison and George. Josh put his left hand on George's chest and his right hand on Harrison's chest and pushed them both back; you would have to be blind to see the anger and tension between them both.   
"Calm down both of you, whatever this is about---"   
Josh was cut off by George.   
"He's being all pissy because Sam chose me over him. Face it Harrison, me and Sam are going to be together for a very long time and I am not going to let you ruin our relationship"   
"Guys---"   
Josh was cut off once again but by Harrison this time.   
"Believe what you want to. Sam will realize you're not her type sooner or later"   
"Oh is that so?"   
"Yes it's so"   
"Please Harrison! If anyone isn't her type it's you. You're her best friend not boyfriend material"   
Harrison reached over Josh's shoulder and grabbed George's shirt as George did the same thing. Josh pushed them both back.   
"Stop it!"

"Josh? Harrison? George?"

Josh, George and Harrison turned away from each other and turned to Brooke who was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.   
"What are you guys doing here? Oh let me guess, crashing the party? Spying on Sam and Lily?"   
Josh walked over to Brooke.   
"Look can you just let us in? Harrison and George are about to kill each other"   
Brooke glanced over to Harrison and George and sighed.   
"Yeah follow me in guys, I'll let Sam and Lily deal with you three"   
Brooke smirked and guided Josh, George and Harrison into the party.

Lily sighed and grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulders, she turned to Carmen to say goodbye but just sighed, she probably wouldn't even hear me Lily thought to herself; Lily looked around the party hoping to see Sam, she had been gone a while, once she didn't see any view of her she sighed once more and headed to the exit of the party but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Josh... in a toga.   
"Josh? Is that you?"   
Lily put her hand over her mouth as a solution to stop the laughter that threatened to escape out of her mouth and never stop. Josh in a toga... who would of thought Lily thought to herself.   
"Uh hey Lily---"   
Josh stopped in the middle of his sentence once he thought how stupid he must look to Lily.   
"I should be mad at you right now, but god you look stupid"   
Lily's laughter slipped through the cracks of her hands and as hard as she tried not to laugh, she ended up laughing hard. Brooke joined in the laughter as Carmen made her way over.   
"Josh!?"   
Josh turned a reddish color as all three girls laughed at the sight of Josh Ford in a toga.   
"Where's Sam?"   
Harrison asked Lily, Carmen and Brooke as he let his eyes scan the party trying to find Sam through the crowd, where was she? George started to look around the party too but couldn't find her.   
"Um she's with this guy named Alex, he's showing her around the college"   
Harrison stopped searching for Sam and snapped his head to Brooke and gave her the most shocked look he could give.   
"Wait let me get this straight--- you let Sam leave with some college guy alone?"   
Brooke looked at Harrison and saw the look he was giving her.   
"He's giving her a tour of the college, no big deal"   
Harrison felt like screaming at Brooke--- she couldn't be this clueless.   
"No big deal!? No big deal?! I can't believe you just said that! He's an older, horny college guy who wants to get laid no matter what and you let Sam leave with him?"   
Lily listened to what Harrison was saying and felt the same fear and aggravation that Harrison was feeling course through her body. Brooke looked over at George and then Carmen.   
"Let's split up and try to find her. Carmen you come with me, George and Josh you two go together and Lily you go with Harrison"   
They all nodded and took off in separate directions; Lily ran after Harrison and stopped when he turned around to face her.   
"Look Lily, it will be faster if we split up too ok?"   
Lily nodded and gave Harrison a good luck hug before walking away from him; Harrison took off running yelling Sam's name over and over hoping to get a response but all he got was weird looks from the people from the party.

**[Upstairs: Alex's Room]**

"You were the editor of your newspaper in high school? That is so cool, so am I"   
Sam looked at the award; Alex took off his coat and laid it down on his bed and walked behind Sam and was about to put his arms around her but she turned bumping into him.   
"Oh! Um uh sorry"   
Sam felt her body tense up; Sam tried to move but Alex was blocking her way.... what in the world is he doing Sam asked herself.   
"I should be getting downstairs, my friends are waiting for me"   
Alex grabbed the award out of Sam's hands and threw it to the ground and looked back at Sam.   
"You're friends can wait, come on Sam"   
Sam pushed Alex out of her way and headed for the door.   
"No they can't"   
Alex grabbed Sam from the behind and kicked the door shut; Alex smirked and threw her down on his bed.   
"Yes they can"   
Alex let out a laugh as he saw the look on Sam's face.   
"Oh don't pretend this isn't what you want."   
Sam pushed herself up and tried to run for the door but she was grabbed by Alex again and thrown back on the bed, Sam let out a whimpered scream when she felt her head connect with the wall.   
"Now don't fight it Sam"

"Sam! Sam! Sam!"   
Harrison put his hands around his mouth and continued to scream Sam's name over and over but he still didn't get a response, he was starting to get really worried.   
"Hey excuse me, do you know where some guy named Alex might be?"   
An older girl who had her up in a ponytail and was wearing a short and skimpy dress thought for a minute and then smiled.   
"Alex? Yeah his room is up the stairs and to the left, you'll know it when you see it"   
Harrison smiled and thanked her and ran up the stairs and took a left and froze when he saw all the rooms.   
"Great..."

Alex leaned down on the bed and grabbed Sam's hands and pushed them against the wall above her head as he leaned into her, pressing their bodies together as he kissed her; Sam felt like puking once his lips touched hers, she wanted to scream out but she didn't have the strength to, tears spilled down Sam's face. Alex finally pulled his lips away from Sam's, he smiled down at her and let her hands fall down to the bed, he started un-buttoning his shirt but then he yelped out when he felt Sam kick him in his side which started to burn the moment her knee came in contact with his side. Alex fell off the bed and doubled over in pain, Sam pushed herself up and jumped off the bed but fell to the ground when Alex grabbed her by the ankle. Sam felt blood spill out of her lip indicating that she had busted it open, Sam felt Alex pick her up once again, she let out a loud scream.   
"Help me! Someone help me!"   
Sam screamed out some more hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue.   
"They're all downstairs little girl"

Harrison's ears perked up as he heard a familar voice echo in his ears, she sounded so scared, so afraid, so terrifed; Harrison ran past all the doors pounding on them.   
"Sam! Where are you?"   
Harrison felt his voice crack but that didn't matter, all that mattered was finding Sam in time before that creep did anything to her.   
"Sam!"

Sam struggled against Alex as they both fell down to the bed; Sam felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the faint screaming that belonged to Harrison.   
"Harrison! Help me! Harrison!"   
Alex shook his head and put his hand over Sam's mouth as he hiked up Sam's dress and put his hand on Sam's thigh and moved his hand up higher, Sam whimpered and tried to struggle some more but he was just too strong for her.

Harrison heard Sam scream his name and then everything became quiet, Harrison looked around the halls and then he looked at the doors and froze when he saw the one that he had been looking for. Harrison looked at the door and read the sign that was tacked up on the brown wooden door:

Alex's Room... Stay out!

Harrison leaned into the door and heard whimpering inside; Harrison wrapped his hand around the metal doorknob, he swallowed down his fear and turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Harrison looked around the room and then he felt his stomach turn over in disgust when he saw some guy on top of Sam.   
"Get off her!"   
Harrison ran over to the bed and pulled Alex off of Sam and punched him in the face which sent him flying; Sam looked up and saw Harrison.   
"Harrison!"   
Sam screamed out, she scrambled off the bed and ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck; Harrison sighed sadly and put his arms around Sam and held her close.

"Harrison?"   
Harrison turned around to find himself face to face with Brooke, Carmen, Lily, Josh and George. Harrison opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find any words to describe what had happened, by the look on Harrison's face and the passed out half naked man on the floor everyone knew what had happened.   
"Sam? Honey?"   
George had walked over and now he was standing side by side next to Sam; he touched her cheek but she pushed him away and let out a scared cry.   
"Sammy?"   
Sam looked up to see Brooke; Sam advanced her teary gaze to Lily and then to Josh and then to Carmen and then back to Harrison.   
"Don't let me go"   
Harrison looked down at Sam.   
"Okay I won't"   
Sam buried her face into Harrison's chest and started to cry again.

[End of Chapter 1]

   [1]: mailto:soulfirestories@aol.com



	2. The morning after

Popular- Being There [chapter 2]   
Rating: R [for attempted rape and alcohol use]   
Spoilers: "It's Greek To Me"   
Summary: What if Sam and Lily never got caught and they had gone to the frat party with Brooke and Carmen?   
*Note* The gang's past is changed in this chapter.   
Disclaimer: Popular, the characters and the episode "It's Greek To Me" belong to the WB but the dialogue belongs to me.

Send comments, suggestions or criticism to **[Soulfire Stories@aol.com][1]**   


**[McQueen/McPherson household]**

"Sam..."   
Brooke finally managed to get Sam's name out of her name; They had been home for a few hours now and Harrison had just left. Brooke had watched in silence as Harrison comforted Sam, she saw the angry/saddened/confused look on his face and she fought back the urge to comfort Sam too but Sam had made it clear that the only person she wanted to be touched by was Harrison.

***start of flashback***

Don't let me go"   
Harrison looked down at Sam.   
"Okay I won't"   
Sam buried her face into Harrison's chest and started to cry again.

***end of flashback***

They all had stood there for a while in the middle of the room and watched as Harrison held a crying Sam in his arms, they didn't say a word... not even George, they just watched in silence. Maybe they were afraid that if someone said something that things would get even worse, so they just kept their mouths shut and watched, not knowing what else to do. Brooke had been through a lot of things in her life: popularity, unpopularity, eating disorder but seeing her best friend and sister to be crying after almost being raped by some college creep was all new to her and it was the most terrifying thing she could have seen and all she knew was that the horrified look Sam had on her face would be branded into her memory forever. After a few minutes Harrison suggested that they take Sam home; Harrison held Sam in his arms on what seemed to Brooke McQueen the longest car ride home. Sam's cries were heard throughout the whole car even though they weren't loud, the cries echoed in everybody's ears and all they could do was try to remember that time would heal this experiment gone terribly wrong. George had let Harrison hold Sam, it was what she wanted and if Harrison was the key to make Sam to be able to smile again then George would back away until she called for him to come back... she would call him back, at least he hoped she would. Lily and Carmen had insisted on coming with Harrison and Brooke to be with Sam too but Harrison told them to go home and get some rest, that all Sam needed right now was some sleep and that they could see her in the morning. Harrison had stayed with Sam for a few hours and then Sam insisted he go home so his mother wouldn't worry, Harrison had tried to protest but Sam told him she still had Brooke and she was okay and then he had left too. Now it was just Brooke and Sam in their room and neither one had said a word since Harrison left... until Brooke managed to force out Sam's name; The silence was killing Brooke, the awful silence in the room was deafening and Brooke needed something to break the ice, she needed conversation even if it was Sam screaming at her and hitting... anything was good.

"Huh?"   
Sam tore her dazed stare away from the ceiling and turned on her stomach facing Brooke; she saw the saddened look on Brooke's face and she felt like telling Brooke everything was going to be alright but she couldn't since she didn't know if that was the truth. She had almost been raped tonight... if it wasn't for Harrison, she would have been raped and Sam couldn't just dismiss that to make Brooke or anyone else feel better. She knew that what happened tonight was nobody's fault but it still hurt and she didn't know if it was ever going to stop hurting, she couldn't even look George in the eyes without tearing up but it was just different with Harrison. She had felt some of the pain go away as she laid in Harrison's arms, his tight arms around her gave her some comfort and just the way his breath felt on her face made all the pain she was feeling not so painful--- it felt like old times, Harrison comforting her and her pain disappearing slowly... it felt like his whole declaration of love and his vow never to speak to her again never happened, that they were still best friends and nothing had changed.   
"It's all my fault you know that Sam? I wanted so badly for you to get your mind off of Harrison, George and all your problems and in the end I just caused you more pain... geez I suck at this comforting thing"   
Sam let a shy smile crawl itself across her face.   
"Like Harrison said tonight was nobody's fault... especially yours"   
"But..."   
"Nobody's fault"   
Brooke and Sam looked at each other in silence for the longest time.   
"Sam?"   
"Hmm?"   
Brooke sat up in her bed and faced Sam.   
"Then why do I feel so bad?"   
Sam opened her mouth to respond to Brooke's question but she couldn't come up with anything to say so they just sat there on their beds in silence, until they eventually both fell asleep.   
  
  
  


***Beep Beep Beep***

Sam let out a tired moan as the shrilling sound of her digital alarm clock went off; Sam grabbed her pillow and put it over her face trying to block out the beeping of the alarm clock, she didn't want to get up, she just wanted to stay in bed all day.... hey it sounded like the reasonable thing to do to Sam.

***Rise and Shine residents of----***

Sam pushed herself out of bed groggily and turned off the alarm clock cutting off Janet Louis, the news broadcaster over the radio's voice. Sam rubbed her eyes sleepily, she blinked a few times and then finally she walked over to her closet, she opened the closet door slowly and let her brown eyes scan over all the clothes in the medium sized closet. Sam grabbed a blue short sleeved shirt and also grabbed a long-sleeved white shirt and then last but not least to complete her wardrobe she grabbed her favorite long black skirt and on her way to the bathroom she grabbed her black combat boots; she held on to the contents of her wardrobe and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Sam set her 2 shirts, black skirt and shoes down on the toilet seat and walked over to the large mirror in the bathroom and stared back at her reflection in it; her hair was a little messy--- usual Sam bed hair--- she had pillow creases on the left side of her face and her lip was now partially cut, the cut on her lip was a reminder of the night before. Sam sighed; why did this have to happen to her and now of all times? She was already having a hard time with the fact that she had to choose between her boyfriend, whom she loved very much--- wait... Sam stopped in the middle of the her thoughts--- *did I just say--- think I loved George very much? What is it with the past tense?* Sam shook her head--- where was she? Oh yeah, she had to choose between her boyfriend, whom she **LOVES** very much and her best friend since she was a little girl who has suddenly grown romantic feelings towards her.... who said the life of a teenager was an easy one? And now she had to deal with the outcome of going to a stupid lame fraternity party which was supposed to get her mind off of her problems but which in the end caused her more problems; Sam had thought she could had trusted Alex... after all he was an adult, but that just shows and proves the point that just because you are given the title of **'adult' **doesn't mean that you are actually one... they're just labels... like **popular,** **unpopular, pretty, ugly, fat, skinny** and so on--- they were just labels, they didn't mean a thing, because in the end-- after all is said and done labels don't mean shit, it's what you got inside, it's the personality that counts. Sam shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, she winced as she touched a bump on her head that had transformed over night from when she had hit her head on the wall; Sam shook her head once more and grabbed for her clothes.

**[Downstairs-Kitchen]**

Sam hopped down the last step and walked into the kitchen where Brooke, Jane and Mike were sitting at the table talking busily about something that obviously was funny, Sam only guessed that they were talking about something funny by the way they were all laughing.   
"Hi guys"   
Brooke stopped laughing and looked up and smiled at Sam; she certainly looked better then she did last night, Sam looked beautiful. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a blue short-sleeved shirt on top of the white one, she wore a long black skirt that reached all the way down to her black combat boots, she had a black choker on and her hair was down.   
"Hi honey"   
"Morning Sammy"   
Sam waved to Jane and Mike and walked to the kitchen table and grabbed a bagel and reached for the cream cheese and spread the cream cheese on the bagel with a butter knife with such care, once she finished the task Sam hefted her backpack up and slung it over her left shoulder and held the bagel in her hand.   
"Ready to go Brooke?"   
Brooke nodded and kissed Mike on the cheek and hugged Jane and walked out the door right behind Sam who had taken a bite of the bagel.   
"Josh said he would pick us up, he said he would pick up Harrison first"   
Sam nodded and leaned against an old oak tree and turned to Brooke.   
"It's funny how things change---"   
Brooke instantly lowered her eyes thinking Sam was talking about the events of last night.   
"I mean a year ago me, you, Josh, Sugar Daddy, Harrison, Lily, Carmen, Nicole and Mary Cherry were in such a different place. We were all so worried about popularity, we all wanted so badly to be unique and we were all fighting so hard against the one thing we wanted---"   
Brooke finally looked up.   
"Which was?"   
"Fitting in. Real friendship. Trust. Once we all stopped fighting against the labels we were given we realized---"   
Sam stopped. Brooke continued to look at Sam, the words she was saying were so meaningful, she didn't want her to stop.   
"Realized what?"   
"That we're not that different, we're more alike then we think"   
  
  
  


***Honk! Honk! Honk!***

  
  
  
  


Sam and Brooke looked away from each other when they heard the beeping of a car horn; Josh leaned his body out of his car and waved his arms to Brooke and Sam motioning for them to come over; Sam and Brooke looked at each other.   
"To think you actually went out with him"   
Brooke shook her head.   
"Don't remind me"   
Brooke and Sam shared a laugh and walked towards the car; *Was I just laughing?* Sam smirked to herself--- she had been laughing and it was a real laugh, not a laugh to make Brooke think that she was better, it wasn't a sad laugh, she had been actually happy when she had laughed... the pain wasn't totally going away but at least it was getting better with each passing moment.

Harrison looked away from Josh who was tapping his fingers across the side of the car impatiently waiting for Sam and Brooke to get into the car; Harrison felt his throat go dry once his eyes came in contact with the girl who had him always feeling clammy and nervous, who always had him in this dazed state--- the same girl who he had once confided his obsession for Brooke McQueen to, the same girl he had fought and made up with a million times, the same girl he had grown accustomed to seeing everyday, the same girl that was such a part of his life that one day she ventured across the line of just being the friend into the girl he had fallen uncontrollably with--- Sam McPherson. *She looks beautiful* Which she did, but of course she always looked beautiful to Harrison John, she was the apple of his eye, the object of his affection, at times he had expected to see this shining halo to appear above her head because everything about Sam, at least to him, seemed angelic. If someone would go up to Harrison John at this exact moment in time and say:

**_"Excuse me Harrison, can you tell us when you exactly fell in love with Sam?"_**

Harrison would be a loss for words, he didn't know when he had actually fallen for her, maybe he had always loved her but was too oblivious, blind, stupid, etc. to see the love he had for her. He was always so busy chasing after Brooke that he hadn't realized that the girl of his dreams was right under his nose the whole time and she had been Sam McPherson and when he finally did, she had found someone else. George Austin, *god what does she see in him?* George was everything Sam despised, she hated jocks, she liked the original type of guys, you know the type that came up with creative ideas... guys like him--- but yet he wasn't what she wanted, he was and that was killing him inside slowly.   
"Hey Harrison"   
Harrison pulled himself away from his thoughts when he heard Sam's voice enter his ears, Harrison turned around to see that Brooke and Sam were already in the backseat of the car and Josh was re-starting the car, getting ready to take off.   
"Hey Sammy, do you feel better?"   
Sam opened her mouth to respond to Harrison's thoughtful question but shut her mouth suddenly when she heard the melody of the song that had just started playing on the radio. Sam turned to Brooke and smiled.   
"Oh my god, I love this song turn it up"   
Josh looked at Sam oddly but then turned it up and then smirked as he recogonized the song, Harrison leaned back in the car seat as he also recogonized the song.   
"Journey down memory lane..."   
Brooke and Sam nodded at Harrison's comment.

***start of flashback***

"Okay so me and Brooke are the lead singers and you two---"   
An 8 yr. old Sam who had her brown hair in braided pig-tails pointed to Harrison and Josh.   
"Are our back-up singers, and don't even ask why"   
Harrison nodded and held on tight to the the hairbrush as Josh held on to the stick; Brooke and Sam held on to their big wooden spoons, they whipped their heads back as the song began, they listened to the rythm for a second and then began singing to it.

**"Oh**   
**Why you look so sad**   
**tears are in your eyes**   
**Come on and come to me, now**

**Don't**   
**Be ashamed to cry**   
**Let me see you through**   
**Cause I've seen the dark side, too**

**When the night falls on you**   
**You don't know what to do**   
**Nothing you confess**   
**Could make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you**   
**I'll stand by you**   
**Won't let nobody hurt you**   
**I'll stand by you**

**So**   
**If you're mad, get mad**   
**don't hold it all inside**   
**come on and talk to me now**

**Hey**   
**what you got to hide**   
**I get angry too,**   
**Well, I'm allowed, like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads**   
**And don't know which path to choose**   
**Let me come along**   
**Cause even if you're wrong**

**I'll stand by you**   
**I'll stand by you**   
**Won't let nobody hurt you**   
**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in into your darkest hour**   
**And I'll never desert you**   
**I'll stand by you.**   


**And when**   
**When the night falls on you baby**   
**You're feelin' all alone**   
**You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you**   
**I'll stand by you**   
**Won't let nobody hurt you**   
**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in into your darkest hour**   
**and I'll never desert you**   
**I'll stand by you**   
**I'll stand by you**   
**Won't let nobody hurt you**   
**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**   
**I'll stand by you**   
**Won't let nobody hurt you**   
**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in into your darkest hour**   
**and I'll never desert you**   
**I'll stand by you**   
**I'll stand by you"**

The voice of **'The Pretenders' **echoed through Josh Ford's house but the laughter of the four children was louder then the music.

***end of flashback***

Josh smirked at the memory, that was one of the last times they had all hung out together, a few years later Josh and Brooke had become popular and that meant they couldn't hang out with Sam and Harrison who weren't exactly on the popular list.   
"God we made so many mistakes during that song, we just gave up"   
Sam giggled and remembered how much fun that day was and then her face became serious.   
"I wish things were like how they were back then"   
Harrison and Brooke faced Sam and Josh listened to her voice as he drove up to their school.   
"Everything was so simple back then, we were just little kids having fun, without any worries or problems with the world, we didn't understand what pain was because we were sheltered from that part of the world. In a way we were like in this plastic bubble and then the minute we entered junior high that bubble was bursted---"   
Harrison let a frown come across his face and finished speaking for Sam.   
"And then we learned once you get out of that bubble, you can never go back. It's the end of everything simple and the beginning of everything else"   
Josh nodded silently and stopped the car and pulled the keys out; he stared at the entrance of their high school as if it was the first time he had even been there. Josh heaved a big sigh and jumped out of the car and waited for his three companions. Josh looked over at Sam and pondered for a minute if she was dying inside, she looked alright but he knew there had to be pain left over from what happened, that their had to be some residual heartache, something that still wasn't right. Brooke, Harrison and Sam spilled out of the car; Sam looked over at Harrison and leaned her head on his shoulder; Harrison was taken by surprise at first but then he let his body relax underneath Sam, he knew she was hurting inside, he could see it in her eyes and whatever he had to do to make her feel better, he would do it.   
"Come on guys"   
Brooke's voice brought Harrison back to reality; Harrison took Sam by the hand as they walked into their high school.

**[Science Class]**

Sam, Harrison, Josh and Brooke ran past the left over crowd of students that were just hanging out in the halls becuse they couldn't find anything more interesting to do, and thinking of actually going to class would just be obsurd to them; Josh looked down at his watch and let out another annoyed sigh. They were late and for the worst class to be late for--- Science Class. Which was taught by Bobbi Glass who at times seemed to be one of the most unique teachers could also be the most evil teachers. Josh, Sam, Harrison and Brooke stopped at the entrance of Science Class and stared at the door for a second before pushing the door open and walking in slowy, they noticed that Ms. Glass had her back turned to the class and they were only a few minutes late so they tip-toed past her and walked over to their desks and sat down without making a sound, hoping that Ms. Glass wouldn't notice their tardiness.

"Nice of you to join us Miss McQueen, Miss McPherson, Mister Ford and Mister John. I hope we didn't upset your very busy social schedule by starting my science class on time, if you decide on the time you four would like the class to start please come up and tell me---"   
Sam lowered her head as some of the students started to snicker and giggle at Ms. Glass's sarcasm, Sam looked up when she felt someone touch her on the back--- it was Lily.   
"Hey Sam---"   
Lily lowered her voice as Ms. Glass continued to lecture them for being late.   
"Are you okay?"   
Sam nodded.   
"Getting there, you know---"   
Ms. Glass walked over to Sam and slammed her hand on the table.   
"Can you two chatterboxes give me about 15 minutes of your time so I can teach you something that will actually won't help you in life because you're probably just going to end up lying in front of the coach watching Jerry Springer and then you will drift away imagining when your big day to go on Jerry Springer will be, and you picture the beautiful outfit you will wear---- where was I? Oh yeah shut up!"   
Lily and Sam gave each other looks and turned their attention to Ms. Glass.   
"This day has to get better, it can't possibly be worst"   
Sam muttered to herself, she turned her head and saw George.   
"I could be mistaken"

[end of chapter 2]

   [1]: mailto:soulfirestories@aol.com



	3. Love Triangles...

Popular- Being There [chapter 3]   
Rating: R [for attempted rape and alcohol use]   
Spoilers: "It's Greek To Me"   
Summary: What if Sam and Lily never got caught and they had gone to the frat party with Brooke and Carmen?   
Disclaimer: Popular, the characters and the episode "It's Greek To Me" belong to the WB but the dialogue belongs to me.

Send comments, suggestions or criticism to **[Soulfire Stories@aol.com][1]**   


**[Kennedy High Cafeteria-Lunch]**

"So---"   
Lily looked up from her lunch and turned to Harrison who was absently staring at the red apple in his hands.   
"How is she?"   
Once the last three words escaped out of Lily's mouth Harrison snapped his head up and stared at Lily; He shook his head, he knew Lily was only concerned but all day all he had heard was** 'How's Sam?' 'How's she pulling through?'** Harrison wish he knew, but in reality he had no idea what was going on with Sam--- He used to know Sam inside and out, he used to know her better then anyone knew her but then everything changed when he fell in love with her. Loving Sam wasn't the easiest thing he had done but no matter how hard he tried he knew he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop loving Sam... when he had been in the hospital fighting for his life, things had seemed so dark, so useless, but then he remembered Sam, one thought about Sam and things weren't so bad. Even though Harrison knew Sam loved George he couldn't stop loving her, because even the tiniest thought that Sam could love him back was enough for him to keep loving her.   
"Yeah man how is she?"   
Harrison turned his glance to George, he shook his head.   
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do I look like I have the answers to everything?"   
Carmen watched Harrison sadly, lately she was always feeling bad for Harrison, it just didn't seem fair that Harrison would never be able to have the person he loved, it just wasn't fair, but a lot of things weren't fair in life.   
"Harrison calm down, it's just that you know Sam better then anyone"   
Brooke nodded. Nicole remained quiet. Mary Cherry watched him in awe. Josh lowered his eyes. Sugar Daddy took a bite of his food.   
"I used to know Sam better then anyone! Used being the keyword here! I don't know Sam.... not anymore"   
Harrison went to pick up his lunch but just slammed it back down on the cafeteria table making his friends jump back in surprise, Harrison pushed himself up and walked out of the cafeteria bumping into Sam on his way out.

"Hey Harris---"   
Sam stopped short of her sentence when she saw the look on Harrison's face, it was one of anger and sadness and then to make things even more worse Harrison pushed his way past Sam, he didn't even look back, it was like he had walked right through her, like she didn't mean a thing to him.   
"Here"   
Sam shoved her plate of food to April Tuna and took after Harrison.

"Harrison! Harrison!"   
Sam pushed her way through the crowd of teenagers who were busily chatting about various things--- things that varied to ramblings about who was better for Joey... Dawson or Pacey to the latest fashion news---- Sam rolled her eyes and continued to push her way through the crowd, she had to catch up with Harrison, she had to find out what was bothering him. Harrison had just pushed right past her, he had never done something like that, was he mad at her? And if so, what about?   
"Besides the obvious"   
Sam pushed through the last bit of the crowd and rushed out of the school, she let her brown eyes skim every possible inch of the outside area of the school, her eyes stopped when she saw Harrison sitting under a weepy and big oak tree. Sam heaved a heavy sigh, she brushed back the loose strands of her hair that fell in front of her eyes--- she continued to stare at Harrison, she really didn't know what to do, she had this huge urge in her heart to run over to him and take his body in her arms but she knew that things weren't that simple anymore, nothing was simple anymore. One confession---- one declaration of love---- changed everything, there was no turning back, Sam couldn't pretend that Harrison was just her friend---- indeed he was her best friend but he was so much more to her... he was her steady brick wall that helped her be strong when she felt she was weak... he was the shoulder she leaned on... he was her eyes when she was blind... he was her wings that made her fly... could he be**_ *that*_** to her too? Sam sighed once more and shuffled her way over to Harrison.   
"Hi"   
Harrison looked up from his shoes, he already recognized whom the voice belonged to, he forced his eyes not to lower, he looked up at Sam and felt himself become breathless--- she took his breath away---- but what was new?   
"Hi, is this ditch school day?"   
Harrison sufficed out a chuckle, he needed to do something to break the ice, he watched Sam shrug her shoulders, she had a serious look on her face--- and that scared him. Whenever Sam had her serious look on her face he knew things were bad--- yeah you idiot she was almost raped remember? Harrison felt like hitting himself over the head, how stupid could he be? He could never be what Sam wanted, hell he wasn't even close to being what Sam deserved, at least in his own opinion.   
"I'm worried"   
Harrison tilted his head.   
"About?"   
Sam bit down on her bottom lip, pondering for a minute.   
"You"   
"Me?"   
"And me"   
"Worried about me and you? Are you worried about you and me separately or worried about both of us at the same time?"   
"That too"   
"So you're worried about me and you're worried about you and you're also worried about us?"   
"Yes"   
"Yes what?"   
"Yes to what you said"   
"Which was?"   
"That I'm worried"   
"About?"   
Sam smirked.   
"Let's not start that again"   
Harrison let out a laugh, he moved over motioning for Sam to sit down next to him---- Sam stared at the spot Harrison cleared for her, she stared at it for a second and then finally sat down next to him. Sam stared down at the roots of the old tree, she found it amazing how those roots could be so deep into the ground, actually it was a very simple thing but it amazed her beyond words and she had no idea.   
"What are you thinking about?"   
Sam looked up to see Harrison staring at her.   
"Everything."   
"Can you tone it down a bit? Like pick a specific thing you're thinking about"   
Sam leaned her head against the oak tree, she looked up and watched the leaves blowing the wind--- Harrison watched Sam, he watched the way her hair blew in the wind and how it whipped across her face gently.   
"How we got ourselves in this situation--- all of us. It wasn't that long ago where everything was simple, all of us were just friends, just friends depending on one another and things got so mixed up"   
Harrison continued staring at Sam, he wanted so badly to lower his eyes, but he wouldn't, not this time.   
"You're talking about me telling you I loved you"   
Sam whipped her head around and stared at Harrison.   
"You stopped loving me?"   
"What?   
"You said loved me"   
There was a pause and then Harrison spoke up.   
"I meant love"   
What in the world is she doing? Harrison tried to read what was going on in Sam's head by staring into her eyes, but her eyes were dark, they refused to start up a connection with Harrison's.   
"You love me?"   
Harrison gulped--- why in the world was she bringing up this situation?   
"Yes"   
Sam was shocked even more then the first time she heard those words out of Harrison's mouth, how could he love her? How could he be so sure that he loved her so much?   
"Why?"   
Now it was Harrison's turn to be shocked. Harrison finally lowered his eyes not knowing what to say, last time he had spilled his heart out to Sam she rejected it, what would make this time different?

**[Meanwhile back in the cafeteria]**

Brooke watched Harrison stomp out of the cafeteria with a sad expression on her face--- Harrison was her friend, a good friend, so when he was hurting she was hurting too. Over the past month Harrison and Brooke had grown close, they had got in touch with their old friendship and in the end Brooke had fallen for him, but his heart had belonged to another, his heart belonged to Sam. Brooke had saw the way Harrison looked at Sam, she remembered that she looked at Josh like that once, when she had loved him more then anything, that was how she knew Harrison's feelings were true. It broke her heart everytime she saw the sad expression on his face whenever Sam would walk past him hand in hand with George--- Brooke wished that Sam felt the same way about Harrison that he felt for her, she wished that Sam could see how terrific Harrison was. Harrison loved Sam, it wasn't a fluke, he really did love her, he loved her for all of her quirks, he loved her just the way she was--- his love was unconditional--- a love every girl wanted and unfortunately Sam didn't know how deep Harrison's love was--- Sam had no idea that when she wasn't looking Harrison would watch her, admiring her and when she wasn't watching there was love and adoration in his eyes--- and she had no idea.   
"I've suddenly lost my appetite"   
Brooke dropped her plastic fork down on her cafeteria tray.   
"Me too"   
Josh nodded at Carmen and Lily and rested his chin in between his hands--- the way things were going, things could only get better--- well hopefully.   
"I just wish Sam would talk to me, she keeps avoiding me"   
Nicole looked up from her recently purple colored fingernails, she stared at George as he continued to mope about Sam and how she was avoiding him and wasn't telling him if she was okay or not, a huge, conniving smile spreaded across Nicole's face, maybe things were looking up. If Nicole Julian loved anything more then herself--- it was love triangles and there was definitely love triangles going on here.

Harrison loves Sam. Sam loves George. Mary Cherry loves Harrison. Brooke loves Harrison.

How amusing was this?

"So amusing..."   
Nicole muttered underneath her breath and continued to smirk as she thought of the possible outcomes of these various love triangles.

**[Outside of Kennedy High]**

"Harrison, you still here with me?"   
Harrison nodded, his eyes still lowered to the ground, he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hear the same words he heard the first time he told Sam he loved her, it would break his already fragile heart, he loved her but he didn't know how many times he could handle the rejection.   
"Why-why do you suddenly want to know?"   
Sam noticed the stammer in Harrison's voice, why am I doing this? Sam asked herself, it was like her mouth was just taking control over her body, or maybe it was her heart.   
"I don't know"   
Harrison finally looked up and saw the glitter in Sam's eyes.   
"You don't know why you want to know why I love you?"   
Sam nodded.   
"Why do you love me Harrison? You know I'm with George"   
It was Harrison's turn to nod.   
"I know. But it's just now that I know how it is to love you I don't ever want to stop. I know that there isn't a chance in hell you will ever feel the same way about me, but just because you don't love me it doesn't mean that I can't love you."   
Sam bit down on her lip trying to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes.   
"But why do you love me?"   
"I don't know, I just do what my heart tells me to do, I just follow it"   
Sam opened her mouth to say something but Harrison cut her off.   
"The tough thing about following your heart is what people forget to mention is that sometimes the heart takes you to places you shouldn't be. Places that are as scary as they are exciting and as dangerous as they are alluring. Sometimes your heart takes you to places that cannot lead to happy endings. And thats not even the difficult part.The difficult part is when you follow your heart, you leave normal, and you enter the unknown, and you can never go back."   
Sam stared at Harrison and felt the tears escape out of her eyes and down her face.   
"I-Harrison-"   
Sam leaned over to Harrison and brushed her lips against his, Harrison was shocked at first but then he closed his eyes and kissed Sam back---- god this felt so right--- only if she knew how long he had dreamed and wished for this to happen. Harrison popped his eyes open and pulled away from the kiss and looked back at Sam.   
"You don't mean it. You're vulnerable, you're hurt and you're scared and that is why you kissed me. Sam I know you and I know that you don't know what to do, you're so confused Sam and I would be too but kissing me won't make the problems go away, it will just create more problems."   
Harrison pushed himself up---- you have to do this---- she can't feel the same way about you---- it's better this way--- Harrison gulped down the lump in his throat and proceeded to walk away but turned around instantly when he heard Sam screaming his name--- sissy--- Harrison felt like screaming at the little voice at the back of his head but stared at Sam once she ran up to him.   
"Harrison---"   
Sam paused for a minute, gathering her courage and her breath--- In the words of Nike 'Just Do It.'----   
"Ever since I was a little girl no one has treated me the way you do and the funny thing is you still treat me the way you did when I was little. You look at me and there is this glimmer in your eyes and a smile on your face like staring at me is the most exciting thing you want to do. When my father died, you were at the funeral and when I started to cry you held me---"   
Sam took a deep breath and let more tears fall out of her eyes--- Harrison watched Sam and had the urge to take her in his arms but he knew she wasn't done speaking so he let her continue.   
"You held me until I stopped crying, when I felt like I was drowning and no one was trying to help me, you didn't let me drown. In all my life I have never felt more alive, then I do when I'm with you. When you told that you loved me, I didn't know what to say, I was afraid of losing the one thing that has made me keep going on with life no matter how hard it would get. I didn't want to lose you and I thought I was in love with George but in reality I was in love with you"   
Harrison stood still for a second, he blinked a few times but as many times he blinked Sam was still in front of him.   
"Did--- did you just say you were in love with me?"   
Sam walked up closer to Harrison and cupped his face.   
"Past tense Harrison, I told you I am in love wih you"   
Before Harrison could say another word Sam leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed Harrison passionately--- She's really kissing me!-- Harrison wrapped his arms around Sam's neck as he kissed her back--- the kiss was long and passionate and it made Harrison felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Harrison closed his eyes.

***start of flashback***

"He's gone"   
Sam spit the words out of her mouth as if they were venom, she tightened her grip on the black sweater she had on, her eyes were lowered to her hands which had a little bit of a shake in them.   
"Sammy"   
Harrison sat down next to Sam on her bed, he stared at her face, which had turned into a pale color of white, she looked like she saw a ghost. It had only been a few hours since the funeral but the big rain cloud was still hanging over Sam's head, he's gone... gone.... he was gone forever and there wasn't anything they could do, they couldn't change what happened.   
"He's dead, he's gone and he's not coming back, he's not coming back is he?"   
Sam turned to Harrison, her brown eyes wet with tears, she stared into Harrison's eyes waiting for his answer, she already knew what the answer was going to be, but she needed to hear if from someone else's mouth.   
"No Sam he' s not coming back"   
Harrison felt himself choking over the sentence, he promised himself for Sam's sake that he wouldn' cry, he couldn't cry, he had to be the strong one---- the strong one--- he had to be Sam's brick wall--- he had to be the one that was the brave one--- she could cry, he would remain silent, he would never let the tears fall.   
"You know, If this happened 3 years ago, I would be running to Josh telling him everything. But Josh, he isn't my friend anymore, neither is Brooke--- they're suddenly too popular to be our friends."   
Harrison put his arm around Sam.   
"You still have me"   
Sam nodded and leaned her head against Harrison's chest as she let the tears flow, she couldn't stop them, they were in control. Harrison wrapped both of his arms around Sam's body and rocked her as she cried, the hot tears soaking into his shirt, he didn't care that his shirt got wet with tears--- as long as they were Sam's--- as long as she got it all out.

***end of flashback*******

**[Back in the cafeteria]******

George sat in between Nicole and Mary Cherry, he kept moving his cream corn in circles, the silence at the cafeteria table was getting to him, ever since Harrison stormed out of the cafeteria, everyone had become silent and the silence was deafening. George let out a sigh, he stopped playing with his cream corn and started to tap his fingers against the edge of the cafeteria table making a tapping sound but after a few minutes he got tired with that too.   
"I'm gonna go find Sammy"   
Brooke nodded as George pushed himself up, he walked past his friends and into the hallways of Kennedy High trying to find Sam, he pushed past the crowd and headed towards the entrance of the school, he stopped at the big doors, he looked out the glass part of the doors and froze at what he saw.

Sam and Harrison kissing.

George leaned against doors, letting his nose brush against the glass, he couldn't believe what he was seeing--- his girlfriend--- was kissing another guy--- a guy that was supposely her best friend.

Sam finally pulled away from the kiss, she opened her eyes and looked up at Harrison who was now staring down at her with a dazed look on his face.   
"That was good"   
Harrison nodded.   
"Yes it was"   
Sam's smile faded when she saw George.

"George?"   
Harrison turned around to see George but before he could say a word George's fist came in contact with Harrison's face.

[end of chapter 3]

   [1]: mailto:soulfirestories@aol.com



End file.
